CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo/Promo 5
---- CocoPPa Play mark 5th anniversary on Mar 13th. To express our gratitude, we are holding 5th anniversary campaign. Promotion Period 03/31/2019 to 04/06/2019 JST ---- Total 5 Terms in 5th Anniversary Campaign! Happy 5th Birthday Campaign consists of total 5 terms! *Duration① : 2/28 15:00 ~ 3/10 15:00 JST *Duration② : 3/10 15:00 ~ 3/18 15:00 JST *Duration③ : 3/18 15:00 ~ 3/25 15:00 JST *Duration④ : 3/25 15:00 ~ 3/31 15:00 JST *Duration⑤ : 3/31 15:00 ~ 4/6 15:00 JST Each term, has gorgeous activities! There are more of cute items in the campaign! Don't miss 5th Anniversary campaign that is super valuable and gorgeous❤ ♡Revived Event Gacha♡ Glitter Plant♪ Duration: 3/31 15:00~ 4/9 15:00 JST Revived Event Gacha with Items in Past Event Glitter Planet is arriving! The gacha is playable only with Paid Coins! Step-up Rare rate♪ Limited Time! Previous Event Items are Back❤ Step-UP Gacha *STEP 1 : 1 Play - 10 Coins, SP Item odds x1 *STEP 2 : 1 Play - 20 Coins, SP Item odds x2 *STEP 3 : 1 Play - 30 Coins, SP Item odds x3 *STEP 4 : 1 Play - 40 Coins, SP Item odds x4 *STEP 5 : 1 Play - 50 Coins, SP Item odds x5 *5Play - 250 Coins, SP Item odds x10 + Premium Gacha Ticket x1 by 1Play❤ ※Step-Up will not reset. ※Chance to be given for items in Special Item Category (SP) increases based on the number of play of this Gacha ♡Super Deal Gacha♡ More and more Letters♪ *1play - By Coins play x300, By Ticket play x80 *5play - By Coins play x2400, By Ticket play x500 *10play - By Coins play x6000, By Ticket play x1500 Duration: 3/31 15:00 ~ 4/6 15:00 JST You can get MORE Letters by playing Gachas released during the dates above! ♡Ticket Packet♡ No Doubles Ticket Newly Released♪ Available for purchase ONE MORE TIME after reset! There are 2 Kinds of tickets! 3/25 15:00 ~4/6 15:00 "No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket for Coin" is only for Premium Coin Gacha during the period above. 3/25 15:00 ~4/5 15:00 "No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket for Ticket" is only for Premium Gacha during the period above. Both tickets are tradable to key items for Gacha Promo in each Gacha. ※Can be traded to key items at the leftmost tab in each Gacha. How To Get♪ Get from pack♪ During 3/25 15:00~4/6 15:00 there will be 2 kinds of ticket pack that contains No Double Key Item Gacha Ticket! Each of them can be purchased 1 time only during Term⑤, and they are super valuable pack! ※Those who purchased the pack during Term④ can also purchase it. Moreover! Packs becomes 5th Anniversary Version♪ As pack become 5th Anniversary Campaign special version, they come with 5th Anniversary Letter ♪ Get advantage on Mini Event! *300C- Coin Gacha Key Item x 1, 48hr Gacha Ticket x4, 5th Anniversary Letter x50000 *100C- Ticket Gacha Key Item x 1, 48hr Gacha Ticket x4, 5th Anniversary Letter x10000 Don't miss this chance♪ ※Ticket disappears on 4/6(JST) 15:00. Please be careful. ♡Alice's Happy Shop♡ Key Item Ticket! Key Item Gacha Ticket for Ticket Gacha will arrive as the line of the shop in Term⑤! Don't miss the change to get one more ticket when you purchase Ticket Pack♡ Play the app and collect lots of Letters! Nostalgic Event Reward Item Alice's Happy Shop allows you exchanging items and collected letters! '5th Anniversary Letter' is an invitation letter to 5th Anniversary Campaign, and bring it to Alice and exchange for cute items♪ In the shop, previously released event reward items will be for sale♡ Moreover, you may be able to exchange for VIP Gacha ticket if you work hard enough♡ Furthermore! There will be extra 1 item on the lineup only for Cocopass Members!! There will be pose and profile items of previous event rewards. The lineup of the shop and the number of letters you own will be reset every term, so don't forget to exchange! In Term⑤, the revival event is Finder Aquarium ♡ GET beautiful sea items items♪ Check how to collect 5th Anniversary Letter♪ Get by cheer♪ You can get up to 200 5th anniversary letter for 1 cheer during the period♡ Get by Gacha♪ Every Gacha play comes with 5th anniversary letter♪ More letters by playing with Coin♡ *1play - By Coins play x300, By Ticket play x80 *5play - By Coins play x2400, By Ticket play x500 *10play - By Coins play x6000, By Ticket play x1500 Get more with 10Play♪ In the bonus of 10Play, you may be able to get lots of 5th anniversary letter by percentage♡ Get by playing event♪ You can get 5th Anniversary Letter by clearing special quest of 'Punkish Doll' which will be held during the period. Quest appears everyday, so don't miss them! Get by Coin purchase bonus♪ *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + 5th Anniversary Letter x1500 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + 5th Anniversary Letter x3000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + 5th Anniversary Letter x6000 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + 5th Anniversary Letter x10000 There will bonus of 5th Anniversary Letter by purchasing Coin! Check details on Coin Campaign page! (Display) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 5.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Display (Promotion) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 5.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo (Image) Coin Purchase Promo - CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo 5.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Image Get by pack purchase♪ No Double Key Item Ticket Pack comes with 5th Anniversary Letter♪ GET key item together! ♡Changes of CCP from April♡ 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket will be abolished sequentially. As the first step of the ticket abolishment, the changes below will be added after 2019/3/31 15:00 JST! Changes of Lineup in Trade Station The lineup in Smile Point Trade Station is updated! 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket! Available for trade 2 times per day! For coocPass members, trading limit is increased by one time♡ In addition, you can trade for 1 Coin one time per day♪ Trade every day and collect coins little by little♡ Changes of Coin 10Play Bonus Coin 10Play Bonus Items for Premium Gacha is changed to Premium Gacha Ticket x1 from 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket x2! GET Coins by Login♪ Regular Login Bonus is improved! You can GET 15Coins in total! GET More Coins by Daily Quest♪ You can get more Coins by Daily Quest♪ Clear quests and GET Coins every day. Don't miss it♪ ♡Coin Campaign♡ GET Item by Coin Purchase Campaign♪ Term④ : 2019/03/25 15:00~2019/03/31 15:00 (JST) You can get Coat item by purchasing 500 Coin or higher price range during Term⑤! The item comes with charm for the ongoing event 'Punkish Doll'! You can get other items after Term⑤ as well ! Enjoy total coordination♪ ※You can get the item only once during each Term even you purchase multiple times. ※Purchasing 500 Coin for total does not meet the requirement to get the item. Thank you for your support to celebrate 5th Birthday! CocoPPa Play keeps developing so that you can enjoy playing much more♪ We appreciate you continuous support❤ Category:CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary